


Slow hands -section 3, PG13

by wanderingsmith



Series: Slow hands [3]
Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The recipe Booth was making is 'Toad-in-the-hole with red onions and thyme batter', very yummy, and easy to make, and since he was in the army, I figure there's at least some chance of his having encountered it.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 5

"So, how serious were you about liking the scruff?"

Temperance looked in the mirror at the yawning, shirtless, overgrown boy asking the lazy question. "Why?"

Seeley rolled his eyes at the typically serious response to a completely casual question. He walked up behind Bones, standing at the mirror combing out her hair, wearing his shirt, mostly undone, with her slacks. He slipped his hands around her waist and rested his still whiskered chin on her shoulder. "Because it's Sunday. I can look any way I please. And it happens to please me to stack the odds of seducing you, " he dropped a kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder, "in my favour."

The confident smirk he threw at her made Temperance wish he wasn't quite so skilled at the seducing. She could resist the come-hither eyes, she'd been practising that religion since she'd met him. But the words, and their simple implication; that she was important to him, that he wanted her.. were less resistible. She needed to counter-attack.

She knew there was a wicked grin on her face as she turned slowly, slid her hands along his jaw, watching his nose flare and his eyes narrow, and leaned to whisper into his ear, "Keep the scruff, and you might just *get* seduced."

Before he could react, she'd swayed out of the bathroom, leaving Booth hazy with lust.

He caught sight of his dazed expression in the mirror. He shook his head, his lips twitching as he got undressed. The last day and a half seemed both a fantastic dream, and the most normal of life. He'd dreamt this kind of companionship with Bones almost since he'd met her, ignore it though he had. But on the other hand, Bones was still Bones. She didn't expect him to be any different than he'd been since he'd met her, and he knew she was the same woman who'd stood by him through the tense, the unfair and the really ugly; all the while driving him crazy in every way. He'd go from wanting to strangle her, to wanting to wrap his arms around her shoulders and never let go, and they still swung that path.

Coming out of the shower, he automatically reached for his razor, and felt the deep scratches he knew were scoring his shoulder. He grinned, 'Wonder if she'd react to Wildcat better than Bones.' He absently scratched his itchy jaw as he got his sweats back on and walked out without going through his usual FBI-proper-appearance routine. It occurred to him to wonder that he was so willing to change his habits for his lady doctor.

It'd certainly been a boost to his ego to hear her actually compliment him; repeatedly. But he knew damned well that comments aside, it would never even have occurred to her to ask him to change. At least not physically; he snorted, she'd never been shy about trying to get him to change his attitudes.

As he got to the living room, she met him holding two cups of coffee. And he had the undeniable pleasure of seeing her eyes light up, at *him* instead of a skeleton! Definitely worth itchy skin. After passing him his cup, her free hand came to rest on his bare chest, over his heart, and she balanced on it to reach up and kiss his scruffy cheek. Without a word she walked to his couch and dropped against it's far arm, eyes coming to rest on him again.

Temperance watched him take a few sips while staring back at her with what she judged to be amusement and affection. She decided that he was at least as interesting to examine as Iron-age warriors. She smiled, too bad she couldn't get paid for it.

It'd been a long time since she'd taken two days off in a row. And those were usually spent writing; whether articles, reports or her book. When she'd told Booth that she took vacations, she'd known she was pushing the definition. Going on a dig was arguably a change of pace, but she was sure he wouldn't call it a vacation.

As he turned away and ambled his way to the kitchen, it occurred to her that if they really were together now, he'd expect her to join him on those 'laying on the beach' trips. '*Were* they together?'

~ He'd flirted with her on and off from the day they met.   
~ For someone who wouldn't give her a gun and had tried to keep her in the lab, he was oddly trusting of her abilities to take care of herself in a fight.   
~ He could be thoughtful and caring, took her lack of those qualities in stride far better than she had a right to expect.   
~ And she'd learned to trust him. To expect him to be there for her, even to understand her when she spoke.

And now they were lovers. Spending Saturday together and then going to sleep together again made it more than a one-night stand; and in any case, he wouldn't do that to her.

That thought brought her up short. There was no one reason to think he wouldn't, but when she added together all the time she'd spent with him, she knew this would not be any more casual for him than it was for her. She ignored the noises from the kitchen as she tried to decide what *she* wanted. Was she ready to accept the responsibility of a relationship with Seeley Booth?

She didn't realize she was frowning into her cup until she heard his voice right in front of her. "You want to go in to work?" She jerked her eyes up to his in surprise. Thinking about her answer, she watched the mostly neutral expression and slightly self-deprecating smile on his face. She hadn't even thought about work. On the other hand, she was glad to see that he seemed OK with the idea; but did that mean he didn't care whether they spent the day together? Had *he* had enough of her company? Had she once again misunderstood the situation?

"Are we a couple?"

Her abruptly asked question floored Seeley for a second, but then he put the coffee pot he'd brought down on the side table and got down to his haunches so they were eye level. His hands rested on her knees as he looked at her seriously; she looked her usual calm, thinking self, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness in her eyes, in the tension he felt in her body.

"I'd be happy to spend every second of my life with you Temperance." He watched her blink in surprise and he continued, smiling wryly, "but my work is important to me, and it's going to take me away at annoying times," he put a finger on her lips when she went to protest, "I know you understand that. But the point is, I know your work is just as important to you. How can I expect you to put up with me if I don't return the favour?"

Temperance looked at him for a moment. As much as he could drive her crazy when he pulled the boyish charm, these moments, serious, focused on her, caring and looking every inch a man; these were the times she'd always had to fight not to melt. She felt a small smile escape when she realized she *could* let herself melt this time. She leaned forward, slipped her hands into his hair, and very deliberately decided to drive him crazy. He'd said '*is*going to take me away', he was thinking about a future too.

Seeley had a last thought that being the reason Bones took time off could get addictive in a hurry.

\------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starving. You have to let me eat if you want me to last!"

Temperance lifted her head from it's favourite pillow at the husky complaint reverberating on her ear. "Why is it my fault you're hungry??"

Booth raised an eyebrow and started grinning, anticipating teasing her, "Who was it pounced on me in the living room? When I was already weak from hunger and had only started to search for food?"

She snorted, "Weak?? You carried me in here; you can't have been that weak."

"Yeah.. then you went and depleted the last of my reserves!"

Temperance rolled her eyes at him and got up off of his supposedly exhausted body. She sat cross-legged on the bed, watching him move around the room getting dressed. Though she was still feeling the glow from the pleasure that body gave her, she was nonetheless slightly tempted to see just how exhausted he really was; that beautiful body was still moving energetically... She frowned and got up suddenly as he turned his back and she saw the marks there for the first time.

"Booth! I'm so sorry!! Why didn't you say something?" She hurried up to him, then hesitated to touch the harsh red streaks, some with the skin broken.

"Hey, it's OK, it's OK.", Seeley turned quickly and brought her eyes to look into his, smiling reassuringly at her embarrassed horror, "I didn't notice when it happened, they don't feel half as bad as they probably look, " he leaned in to give her a brief but thorough kiss. He then raised his lips just enough to whisper "and the very idea that I drive you that wild, " he kissed her again, vaguely wondering if he really needed food after all, "puts a smile on my face every time I move my shoulders."

"I.." Temperance frowned uncertainly, then rested a hand on his jaw, feeling hers tensing and jerking in agitation, "I don't like the idea of you hurt. By anyone."

Seeley felt his heart turn to mush at her soft tone, glad he'd already accepted that he was lost in her; otherwise he'd probably be looking poleaxed right now. He kissed her forehead and returned just as softly, "Too bad. I *do* like driving you wild, Wildcat." He grinned at her, "For which I need food!" With a last, fast, smooch he turned and swaggered out of the bedroom, leaving Temperance frowning and reminding herself to cut her nails short.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Bones walked up to the counter next to him, Seeley leaned over to kiss her ear, and when she turned with a raised brow, he asked, "Can I tempt you into bacon and eggs, or do you want cereal?"

Before she could request her usual bowl, Temperance's stomach growled audibly and Booth started laughing, saying she definitely needed real food. He looked so happy, standing at the stove humming Black Velvet. She gave up and went to find their coffee cups. Maybe she could get used to Sunday mornings like this.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Mornin' Sweety, how was.. well well well, " Angela started smirking when she saw the red marks on her friend's cheeks, "I know *what* you were doing this weekend, but with whom??"

Temperance rolled her eyes, knowing she was blushing on top of the whisker-burns, "None of your business Angela." She did not want to get into this. She'd woken up early to Booth's alarm clock, once again sleeping more on him than not. They'd cuddled and talked idly about work through two snoozes before dragging themselves to a shower. Then he'd driven to her apartment so she could change before dropping her off at the Jeffersonian.

She'd lived with men before, and had a few serious relationships besides. But she couldn't remember ever feeling like she had walking away from Booth's SUV this morning. For the space of a few steps, it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. A husband dropping his wife off to work when her car is broken. Partners talking about their work in the pre-dawn light. She couldn't remember ever feeling that connection to someone before.

After their talk on Sunday, awkwardness seemed banished from their relationship for a spell. But she didn't want to talk about it, worried that she would end up dismissing the fragile peace.

Angela saw the worry in her friend's frown and gave her a quick hug, "Sorry Sweety, I saw your car here this morning and noticed you weren't in. I'm just glad you finally took some time off and had fun." She started to walk out of the room, then turned at the door, "Talk to me when you're ready, uh?"

Temperance smiled gratefully at her friend, "Thanks Ange."


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance was running through her accumulated to do list and trying to prioritize when her cell started ringing.

"Brennan."

"Hey. Miss me?"

She could hear the grin in his voice. "Yes. I take it you got to work safely Sweety?" trying to insert enough sarcasm that he would ignore the truth of the initial statement.

 

Seeley's grin got wider at her snarked admission, but he decided not to make a point of it; getting along with Bones had it's pleasures, and annoying her wasn't half as fun when he wasn't there to see it. "Youbetcha. So, I forgot to ask, what do you want to do for supper?"

He'd actually argued with himself about whether to make it a question or a given that they would be together tonight. Then he'd remembered the uncertainty in her eyes on Sunday. She may have decided she wanted to be with him, but she obviously had doubts about which page they were on, and he didn't want to give those any fostering. So, full out offencive; if she needed private time, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to tell him off.

 

Her instinctive response was to say she was working. Until she realized with a shock that she did miss him already, and she remembered she'd promised herself she'd try that 'living' thing. Maybe going home at a reasonable time would get her points. She was speaking before the rest of the thoughts rushing in could fully form into hesitation, "I haven't shopped in ages, whereas I know your cupboards are full."

 

Booth rolled his eyes, smiling, both at the continuation of their argument during yesterday's food shopping; and at having her almost admit she wanted to come over for supper. "So, see you at 6? And Temperance, " his voice dropped deliberately, "bring your overnight bag." He hung up before she could find a riposte, smiling and feeling good about his life for the first time in a long time. He had to very deliberately wipe the smile off his face before stepping out of the elevator. The Bureau was not a job where walking into work cheerful was particularly encouraged.

 

Ending the call, Temperance stared blankly at the papers in front of her. She had never chosen a man over backlogged work. Leaving early, taking a day off when there was nothing with a deadline on, maybe. But with three weeks of work waiting...

Anthropologically speaking, choosing to pursue a personal relationship was part of her genetic makeup. And there was no denying that Booth had all the qualities to make a desirable mate. But the habits of a lifetime did not lend themselves to an easy transition. What had seemed easy and simple on the weekend now had ramifications and demands that she knew she'd most likely fail to meet.

The doubts she'd held at bay when Angela had questioned her were now front and centre. She actually enjoyed working cases with Booth; there was an undeniable pleasure in seeing first-hand the results of what she uncovered, in seeing the perpetrators of the horrors she had to analyze put behind bars. And no one but Booth would be willing to let her play her part in investigations. So if she failed, if they couldn't keep the balance between their skirmishes and the affection they were discovering for each other... She would lose a friendship she was starting to depend on, a relationship that made her feel complete and completely normal for the first time; and she would also lose this new path her career had taken. Leaving her not with nothing, but with a life she now realized had been dry and lonely.

But it was too late; she accepted that they had both taken the mental steps into this relationship. The bridge planks were falling behind them as they lifted their feet from each one and took another step toward tomorrow, for good or ill. She wasn't sure when Booth had stepped onto the bridge, but she remembered feeling the epiphany's calming presence when she woke on Saturday; and Sunday's talk had shown clearly that he was right beside her, holding to the same frayed ropes.

 

By the time they'd gotten up Saturday, it'd been closer to one than noon and they'd been starving. Teasing and playful, Booth in his sweats, she in his dress shirt, they'd fed each other anything they could find that didn't require work. Every few bites, their eyes would cross and he would grab the front of her shirt, pull her close for another deep, leisurely kiss. Then he'd beg for a taste of whatever was in her hand, starting them laughing again.

Angela would be thrilled at how Booth could incite her to play without even trying. There had always been times together when the playfulness, the smile, would just force itself out of her. His little boy grin was a frequent culprit, making her agree with him, making her smile when she should be sending him on his way. And now, he'd relaxed some restraint that had previously kept their play from turning physical. And she had spent their day and a half weekend thoroughly enjoying the unaccustomed contact, both tactile and emotional. And getting used to it's presence; enough to feel its lack prod her now.

Food hunger finally sated, the weeks of sleep deprivation had once again caught up to them and they'd found themselves drowsing, Booth leaning back against the kitchen counter, she on his chest. When her feet started to feel the chill of the cold floor tiles, she'd pulled herself up against his grumbly protest and then led him back to bed, feeling so very at home..

"Dr. Brennan?"

She jerked up from laying out the forms to set up folders, realizing she'd been daydreaming. "Yes, Zack?" This would not do! She really needed to remember how to concentrate. Work still had to be work.

As she followed Zack to his troublesome skull reconstruction, she made herself stop thinking about relationships, living and working.

\----------------------------------------

 

Grumbling about the piles of paperwork that were without doubt continuing to replicate on his desk, Seeley shrugged out of his coat and suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves and undoing buttons as he strolled into the kitchen.

Reaching in the cupboard and seeing her junk food next to his health food stopped him in his tracks for a second. He smiled slowly, taking a deep breath and enjoying the thought that he wouldn't be alone tonight. That he was looking forward to something other than work. That he had hope for his future again.

He laughed at himself as he reached for oil and onions; they'd never even been on a date, and he was picturing her as a fixture in his life. There was no denying that if he could have repeats of the weekend to look forward to, the rest of life's annoyances and pains would be bearable.

As he threw sausages on top of the onions in a baking dish and put it into the oven, he remembered being worried that having a relationship with Temperance would take effort, remembered thinking that she would be as distant personally as she'd been professionally when they first teamed up. And that he would have to be patient to convince her to share her life rather than just a few controlled bits of it.

Starting on batter, he snorted at himself; so much for his gut instincts! Whatever had made her decide to make a move on him Friday night, she'd kept to it on waking rested Saturday, and hadn't yet shown hesitation in letting him get close.

 

After breakfast on Sunday, she'd wandered over to his CD collection and they'd ended up spending the rest of the morning vigorously discussing musical merits. Gesturing rants and bursts of laughter. They agreed on a surprising combination of scores, and mocked each other up and down on the rest. Both trying to get a rise out of the other. He loved the playful side of her nature, and felt oh so proud that he'd made it into the small group of people she showed it to.

Then she'd insisted on making lunch, which to his hilarity had turned out to be grilled cheese sandwiches, although she'd wanted to add a salad; which had led to their trip to the market around the corner. Walking up and down the aisles ribbing each other over almost every item picked.

If he'd thought that getting the sexual tension out in the open would make them get along more smoothly, he'd now given that up as a pipedream. Oddly enough, he didn't really regret it. Arguing with Bones was almost as much fun as watching her be annoyed with him.

Almost as much of a pleasure as making love with her.

His hand slowed in the process of stirring, thoroughly distracted. Slow and soft on Saturday, mad and passionate on Sunday.

Somehow there was no mention of getting Bones' car, or even going to her place for fresh clothe. They were enjoying each other, enjoying being together without the grimness of death, or the danger of an investigation.

They'd started watching The Thomas Crown Affair after she'd admitted to once watching Remington Steele. By the time Mr. Crown seduced Ms. Russo into the horizontal mambo, his arm around her shoulders had become Temperance in his lap, kissing him fit to make him forget where they were. The kisses, slow and soft, had eventually tapered off, turning to cuddling as they finished the movie and moved to making supper.

Memories of laughing as Bones 'helped' him in the kitchen reminded him she was due any time. Almost as the thought came, he heard her car in the drive. Glad to have finished in time, he smirked as he walked to the door and opened it before she could knock. Wrapping one arm around her, he ignored her growl of protest and dragged her to him, bag and all, and closed the door, leaning his forearms against it with Bones stuck between, shooting visual daggers at his grin.

After a second, he decided she wasn't going to gut-punch him after all and leaned in to kiss her. Hard and deep; the frustration of a day at work after spending every second of the weekend together. A promise of the night to come. Yeah, he could handle this for the rest of his mortal life.

When her hands, sunk in his hair, applied pressure to push him back, they broke and stood panting for air.

"Miss me?"

Her breathless question had him choking on a laugh until he finally caught his breath enough to tell her supper would be ready in 20 minutes. He picked up her dropped bag and handed it to her with a last kiss.

Watching her walk to his bedroom to drop her bag and wash up, he decided he must be doing something good in his life to deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe Booth was making is 'Toad-in-the-hole with red onions and thyme batter', very yummy, and easy to make, and since he was in the army, I figure there's at least some chance of his having encountered it.


End file.
